Episódio 2: Hora da morte
by Castle Season 9 Portugues
Summary: Quando o dono de uma cafeteria é encontrado morto, o time do 12º precinto deve investigar vários suspeitos. Um caso cheio de reviravoltas leva o time a correr contra o tempo antes que o assassino possa escapar. Enquanto isso, Beckett e Castle se ajustam a uma notícia que vai mudar suas vidas. Temporada 9, episódio 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hora da Morte**

Temporada 9, Episódio 2

Escrito por The-KLF

Traduzido para o português por Gabi Ribeiro

Revisão por Mari Martins

 _Esse é um trabalho de ficção criado por escritores sem nenhuma ligação profissional com a emissora de Castle, ABC. Os personagens conhecidos são propriedades de Andrew Marlowe e ABC. Nomes, lugares, e acontecimentos são produtos da imaginação do autor ou são usados de forma fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas reais, vivas ou mortas, negócios, companhias, eventos ou lugares é mera coincidência._

* * *

 **3ª Avenida, 831 – Manhattan**

Uma figura sombria espreitava através da nuvem criada pela farinha que era jogada no ar do Ess-A-Bagel, e se agitava em seu rastro enquanto ela seguia ao longo da calçada. Alguns quarteirões à frente, um grupo estridente de foliões noturnos a rodeou, empurrando-a na direção oposta, tentando chegar aos seus destinos. A mulher levantou o braço como se estivesse olhando para um relógio e arrumou a bolsa em seu ombro antes de olhar para os dois lados da rua.

A figura se moveu para um beco escuro, esquivando-se de duas grandes e fedidas latas de lixo. Ratos fugiram, suas atividades noturnas interrompidas pelo passo constante. A figura olhou sobre o ombro e, com um aceno, pegou um kit para abrir fechaduras em seu bolso, aproximando-se de uma porta suja escondida da rua por pilhas de ar-condicionados.

A porta se abriu facilmente nas mãos habilidosas, com um clique que soou como o menor dos sinos através da cozinha vazia, o som rebotando de panelas, frigideiras e superfícies limpas. A pessoa parou por um momento, depois andou em direção à porta com uma determinação silenciosa e, sem pensar duas vezes, a abriu.

A invasora observou a cena: uma mulher de meia idade do lado oposto da mesa. Cachos curtos e grisalhos emolduravam sua pele escura; ela estava completamente envolta pela fumaça do cigarro que pairava pesadamente no ar, cercada por pilhas de dinheiro.

"O que você quer?"

"Tanto dinheiro aqui, seu escritório parece um pasto verde." A voz da invasora tremia de raiva. "Você foi má e mesquinha com ele todos os dias, e depois o demitiu sem nenhuma razão e sem pagamento! Dê a ele o pouco de dinheiro que lhe deve!"

"Saia daqui, não vou te dar nada." A mulher desprezou a invasora e voltou a contar a pilha de notas na sua frente. Com as mãos fechadas em punho a outra mulher começou a se mover em direção à mesa.

"Sua velha desgraçada, olha como fala comigo..."

A mulher apagou o cigarro que estava firmemente preso entre seus lábios e se levantou da cadeira.

Dentro de segundos as duas estavam lutando ao redor da sala, derrubando tudo que não estava preso ao chão. A intrusa agarrou o colarinho da blusa da mulher e a empurrou em direção à parede.

A batida do corpo da mulher contra a parede fez com que um pesado relógio se soltasse do prego no qual estava precariamente pendurado e caísse na cabeça dela.

A intrusa pegou o relógio e o levantou para depois acertá-lo contra a cabeça da mulher. Ela arrastou a mulher até a cadeira da escrivaninha, onde ela caiu para trás, um barulho estranho saindo de sua garganta antes de o silêncio predominar.

A invasora não esperou muito. Pegando sua bolsa que havia caído no chão, ela colocou suas luvas de lã e começou a juntar todo o dinheiro da sala. Olhando uma última vez para corpo para ter certeza de que não seria seguida, a ladra saiu por onde havia entrado, batendo e trancando a porta atrás de si. Ela saiu do beco e se misturou a uma multidão de estudantes se divertindo na rua.

* * *

Um sorriso amistoso para LT foi o suficiente para que Castle conseguisse passar por debaixo da faixa amarela no final do beco da Rua 57 Leste e andar até uma porta aberta no meio do beco, atrás de alguns ar-condicionados sujos.

"Bom dia, policial Bailey." Ele sorriu para a policial. "Como estão os gêmeos?"

"Eles estão ótimos, obrigada. Mas é bom estar de volta ao trabalho." A policial respondeu com um sorriso.

"Oh, eu lembro dessa fase… eles são tão fofos aos cinco meses…" Castle riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. "É bom tê-la de volta, sentimos sua falta." Ela tocou o cotovelo de Bailey e começou a se mexer para passar por ela, mas ela levantou a mão para pará-lo.

"Castle, espere um pouco. Você precisa cobrir seus sapatos, há muitos detritos na cena do crime que queros preservar." Ela permitiu que ele entrasse antes que lhe entregasse um par de capas azuis para sapatos, como as que se usam nos centros cirúrgicos. "Ok, Vou te acompanhar. Olhe onde pisa."

"Entendi," Ele assentiu e seguiu Bailey com cuidado, tentando tentando pisar no mesmo lugar que ela. Ele estava tão ocupado se concentrando no chão do corredor que não percebeu que ela havia parado até quase trombar com ela.

"Ops, desculpa. Não queria pisar em nada." O suspiro indulgente dela se perdeu assim que Ryan viu o escritor.

"Hey, Castle! Não se mexa, está apertado aqui." Bailey se virou e voltou para seu posto. Rick olhou para Ryan, que estava ao lado de Lanie atrás da escrivaninha de um pequeno escritório. Bitucas de cigarro, papéis, canetas, restos do que sobrou do escritório e algumas notas de dez dólares estavam espalhados pela sala. Entre eles estava o corpo de uma mulher afro-americana que parecia estar nos seus sessenta anos.

"Conheça Roberta Gussie, 57 anos, de Jackson Heights no Queens," a voz de Esposito surgiu por detrás deles, fazendo com que Castle pulasse. Esposito balançou a cabeça antes de continuar. "O apelido era 'Nana', não encontramos nenhum parente ainda, e ela era dona do Boulevard Café. Eu estava falando com Penny Yang, que foi contratada oito meses atrás como gerente, mas ela só conhecia Nana profissionalmente."

"Ela nunca saia com os colegas depois do trabalho?" Castle perguntou.

"Não, cara, ela me pareceu um pouco… neurótica. Acho que ela gosta de rotina."

"Falando em rotinas," Ryan começou, se aproximando para juntar-se a Esposito e Castle, "A capitã parece estar parece estar seguindo a rotina à risca desde que vocês voltaram."

"É, estamos sendo cuidadosos, sabe? Não quero colocar muita pressão sobre ela, com todo esse stress, e tal." Castle colocou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou nos calcanhares.

"O stress de comandar o precinto?"

"Não o…" Castle notou que Lanie estava ouvindo do outro lado da sala e percebeu que estava prestes a abrir o bico sem pensar. "O tiro a mais que ela levou. Eu levei apenas um, ela dois."

"Uhum…" Ryan não parecia convencido, os olhos de Esposito se estreitaram e estavam fixos nele como se ele tivesse outra cabeça, e Lanie parecia que queria estrangulá-lo ou arrancar a informação dele com uma guerra de cócegas. Era hora de escapar antes que dissesse algo que não deveria.

"Eu encontro você no precinto. Querem café?" Castle se virou e pisou em algo que fez um alto estalo. Ele se encolheu e começou a sair pela porta, apenas para ser parado pela policial Bailey, que agarrou o colarinho da jaqueta dele e o manteve ali.

"Não. Se. Mexa. Castle," ela grunhiu para ele, e quando ele concordou ela se virou e o levou para fora, estendendo a mão para que lhe devolvesse as botinhas azuis, e disse, "Já que você pisou na evidência, eu quero um café: preto sem açúcar."

Ele sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência. "Seu desejo é uma ordem."

* * *

No tempo que levou para Lanie levar o copo até o necrotério e Ryan e Esposito terminarem a investigação inicial, Beckett terminou seu café da manhã, vomitou, amaldiçoou o universo por inventar o enjoo matinal, chegou no precinto, terminou uma chamada de conferência de uma hora de duração com capitães de outros precintos e suportou uma xícara de café descafeinado. Bem, meia xícara. Ela pegou sua caneca e encarou o líquido frio com o nariz franzido e uma careta.

"Encarar não vai fazer com que se esquente sozinho, Capitã." Kate olhou para cima e encontrou a mais nova policial do departamento de Homicídio sorrindo para ela do batente da porta de seu escritório.

"Policial Aragon, entre," Beckett se levantou, acenando para a mulher entrar. "Bem-vinda ao 12º precinto! Espero que esteja gostando de seu primeiro expediente."

"Sim, senhora, obrigada. Todo mundo é bastante amigável, não estão me zoando muito por ter sido uma guarda de trânsito," ela sorriu.

Beckett assentiu e retribuiu o sorriso, "Bem, você é uma policial de homicídios agora, nós cuidamos uns dos outros. Nós pensamos que você se daria bem aqui, especialmente depois do caso do metrô que você trabalhou com o detetive Esposito. Eu vou te designar para o detetive Younce, se ele tiver chegado e precisar de alguma coisa, ele vai pedir para você fazer. Coisas como checar dados financeiros, analisar vídeos, esse tipo de coisa, ok? Só durante essa semana, depois disso podemos deixar você solta no campo."

"Sim, senhora." Beckett se levantou e estendeu a mão para Aragon, que rapidamente se levantou a apertou.

"Ok, bom. Vejo você por aí, Aragon. Liberada."

Beckett olhou para a porta ao ouvir alguém batendo. Ela sorriu para Castle, uma bandeja de cafés em sua mão, que acenou para a policial Aragon quando essa passou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Oi, amor."

"Oi! Assim como pedido por mensagem, eu te trouxe um café especial de casa. O que há de errado com o descafeinado daqui?"

"Não é feito por você."

Castle deu a ela o copo de café e aceitou o beijo rápido com um sorriso de sorriso satisfeito que ela desejava ter tempo suficiente para apagar do rosto dele apropriadamente. "Bem, eu tento."

"Sim, amor," ela respondeu com uma piscadela. "Até demais."


	2. Chapter 2

As portas do elevador mal se abriram quando Esposito e Ryan passaram por elas, este com a cabeça enfiada em seu bloco de anotações.

"Eu tenho a localização de algumas câmeras que podem ter ângulos úteis. Eu vou começar a ligar e pedir as filmagens."

"Ok, cara, eu vou montar o quadro." Esposito arrastou um quadro branco para ficar ao lado da mesa dele e de Ryan e tirou seu casaco enquanto procurava por um canetão que não estivesse sem tinta.

"Aqui." Beckett apareceu à sua esquerda, segurando um pacote de canetas.

"Valeu, Capitã. Quer ouvir sobre o caso?"

"Com certeza." Castle saiu do escritório de Beckett com um café para cada um dos rapazes. Esposito assentiu em agradecimento, tomando um grande gole antes de colocar a caneca na mesa e começar a escrever.

"Nana Gussie foi morta ontem a noite entre 22:00 e 00:00. Traumatismo craniano, causado, nós acreditamos, por um relógio de parede de bronze. Estamos esperando a Lanie confirmar se o sangue e o cabelo que foram encontrados no relógio correspondem à vítima." Esposito fez algumas anotações enquanto passava pela linha do tempo. "O Boulevard Café fecha às 20:00, então ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu nessas duas horas antes do espaço de tempo em que pode ter ocorrido o assassinato, mas Ryan está buscando as imagens das câmeras para ver o que ele e Vikram conseguem encontrar "

Castle levantou a mão para interromper o relatório de Esposito, e este gesticulou para ele continuar com um revirar de olhos. "O relógio parou?"

Ryan abaixou seu telefone e juntou-se a eles. "Como assim? Numa hora específica?"

"Sim." Castle respondeu. "Pode nos mostrar a hora da morte."

"Hum." Ryan afastou-se de sua mesa e folheou seu bloco de anotações. "Sim, eu anotei. Parou às 10:38, mas não é um relógio de 24 horas, então pode ser apenas uma coincidência."

Castel deu de ombros. "Pode ser, mas… Estou esperançoso."

Esposito riu enquanto terminava de fazer as anotações no quadro. "Então, eu falei com a gerente do café essa manhã, Penny Yang. Ela foi contratada depois que saiu do Starbucks oito meses atrás por Nana Gussie e Desmond Olsen, sócios no negócio."

Ryan colocou uma foto da vítima no quadro enquanto Esposito continuava. "Ela me disse que chegou às 6:25 para abrir o café, o mesmo horário em que ela sempre o abre. Ela seguiu sua rotina, abriu a porta da frente para entrar e depois a fechou, foi para os fundos para abrir as portas de entrada dos funcionários e a porta para beco. Ele notou que a porta do escritório estava entreaberta, o que era - em suas palavras - totalmente incomum. Então ela abriu a porta, encontrou o corpo e chamou a polícia."

"Quem mais trabalha lá?"

Esposito apontou para a lista de nomes no quadro. "Desmond não é apenas o sócio, é também o cozinheiro; depois temos Fernando Thorne, barista e garçom; e, até dois dias atrás, Jack Lopez, também garçom, que foi demitido por Nana. Penny foi cuidadosa ao dizer isso."

Ao ver a indagação no rosto de Beckett ele continuou. "Parece que nenhum dos funcionários foi pago nas últimas seis semanas. Penny não sabia o porquê. Ela não estava muito preocupada com isso. Me disse que tem dinheiro suficiente guardado para pagar o aluguel e outras coisas. Ela não parecia ter muita coisa além do trabalho em sua vida."

Beckett assentiu e fez um silencioso "Oh…"

Esposito deu de ombros e continuou. "A perícia não terminará até depois do almoço, a cena do crime estava uma bagunça, não é, Castle?" Ryan riu da mudança repentina de Esposito, que parou de falar sobre o caso para encher o saco de Castle. "Beiley parecia querer te mandar pra trabalhar com os guardas de trânsito por ter pisado na evidência."

"Você pisou na evidência da cena do crime?"

"Ei, para ser justo, o lugar todos estava coberto com dinheiro e vidro e todo tipo de porcaria, Beckett! Eu só cometi um deslize." O pânico começou a desaparecer de seu rosto quando Beckett deu um sorriso indulgente enquanto ele explicava. "E eu prometi a Bailey que eu faria um ótimo café para ela como agradecimento por ter me dado aquelas chamativas botas azuis. Eu vou arranjar algumas para minha mãe."

Todos riram e Castle olhou para seu relógio. "Ooh, hora do bebê!" As risadas pararam e o três o estavam encarando "... de ir. Hora de ir!" Ele fez uma careta para Beckett, "Desculpa, o apelido escapou… Não vai acontecer de novo, querida, eu prometo."

Ele empurrou Beckett para o escritório, com ela o encarando o tempo todo enquanto ele a ajudava a colocar o casaco e ela pegava sua bolsa. Eles saíram do elevador e do precinto antes que Ryan ou Esposito pudessem piscar.

Vikram se aproximou das mesas deles, "Isso foi estranho." Esposito e Ryan se viraram juntos para ele com olhares céticos idênticos em seus rostos. "Quero dizer, para uma determinada definição de estranho, como a que usa para descrever o Castle."

Ryan e Esposito se olharam e deram de ombros, e Ryan começou a verificar as possíveis imagens das câmeras com Vikram.

* * *

"Eu sei que você está animado, amor, mas você realmente precisa se segurar quando estiver no precinto," Kate falava sem parar enquanto ela e Rick entraram na recepção da obstetra. "Se Lanie descobrir sobre o bebê pelo Esposito ela vai transformar os próximos meses em um inferno para nós, então, por favor…"

"Eu sei, Kate, me desculpe, não consigo evitar!" Rick deu um olhar suplicante e ela não conseguiu mais continuar brava com ele. Aqueles malditos olhos de cachorro abandonado.

Ele pararam lado a lado em frente ao balcão e Kate aproximou-se de Rick, o ombro dela encostando no dele. "Ok, eu te perdoo." Ela o beijou, os lábios deles tocando-se levemente e ele colocou a mão em sua cintura. O som de alguém limpando a garganta estourou a bolha em que eles se encontravam e Kate virou-se para a recepcionista com o rosto corado.

"Oi. Kate Beckett, tenho consulta com a Dra. Kowalewski?" A recepcionista sorriu e assentiu, verificando algo em seu computador.

"Ok, pode se sentar, srta. Beckett." A recepcionista deu a ela uma prancheta com um formulário e uma caneta. "Você poderia preencher isso para que possamos atualizar seus dados?"

"Claro, obrigada." Kate foi até a área de espera e sentou-se ao lado de Rick, concentrando-se em preencher o formulário para ter certeza de que seus dados estavam corretos. Quando terminou, Rick devolveu a prancheta para a recepcionista, e voltou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"Que foi?" Kate perguntou.

"Nada. Estou ansioso para ver a Dra. Kowalewski de novo, só isso", o sorriso largo foi substituído por outro atrevido.

"Já te disse, você não pode colocá-la nos seus livros. Ela é a _babusya(1)_ que eu nunca tive. Eu tremo só de pensar que ela lê livros que são vagamente relacionados à minha vida pessoal."

"Qual é, ela me adorou quando eu vim na última consulta com você!"

"Só porque ela adorou te provocar."

Uma enfermeira veio até a sala de espera e chamou, "Srta. Beckett?" A enfermeira olhou as anotações a sua frente. "Oh, me desculpe. Sra. Beckett?"

Kate já havia se levantado e agarrado a mão de Rick para puxá-lo com ela. Eles seguiram a enfermeira por um curto corredor até uma das salas da clínica, e Rick admirou as artísticas fotos de pedaços deliciosos de torta que adornavam as paredes. "Por que tem tantas fotos de tortas?" Rick perguntou por de trás dela. "Um pouco estranho para o consultório de um médico…"

"Nosso novo médico tem uma queda por tortas," a enfermeira os informou, com leve sotaque sulista. "Dr. Pomatter me disse que ele costumava trabalhar em um pequena cidade do Centro-Oeste, e havia uma moça que trazia um tipo diferente de torta toda vez que tinha uma consulta."

O casal sorriu e Kate virou-se para Rick enquanto entravam no consultório, "Bem, já sei o que vou comer no almoço depois disso…"

"Olha só, outro paciente inspirado pela nova decoração!" Kate sorriu e deu de ombros enquanto Dra. Kowalewski os seguia apressada para dentro da sala.

"Tortas tem um certo encanto, Dra. Kowalewski, você não pode negar," Rick exclamou, já desfrutando de seu segundo encontro com a doutora ucraniana. Kate o trouxe junto pela primeira vez quando ela queria falar com sua ginecologista e obstetra sobre uma nova receita para seus anticoncepcionais, e depois ele disse a Kate que amou cada segundo com a médica com ares de avó. A resposta dela foi proibi-lo de escrever sobre ela.

"Pode me dar _varenyky(2)_ a qualquer dia," a doutora respondeu. "Não tem igual."

"Ohh, agora estou faminta, guiozas cairiam tão bem agora…"

"Bem, me desculpe Kate, mas faremos o ultrassom primeiro. Eu espero que você tenha bebido bastante água, eu quero uma boa foto para você dar para seu pai. Se eu ganhasse um dólar para cada mulher que vem fazer um ultrassom mas não bebem água suficiente…" Dr. Kowalewski riu, "Eu doaria tudo para o hospital infantil, claro."

Kate sorriu afetuosamente enquanto subia na maca para o exame como os gestos da Dra. Kowalewski mostravam. "Levante sua blusa e abra sua calça, por favor. " a doutora pediu. "Pelas datas que você passou, você deve estar com nove semanas, Kate, então vamos dar uma olhada com o ultrassom e ver o que encontramos."

A enfermeira apagou as luzes e a doutora sentou-se em um banco perto da cama, enquanto Kate segurava a mão de Rick. "Isso vai estar frio, mas vai esquentar. Vamos lá."

A Dra. Kowalewski pressionou o sensor do ultrassom na barriga de Kate e mexeu de um lado para o outro algumas vezes até encontrar o que queria. A tela ao lado deles mostrava uma mancha em forma de feijão que se diferenciava do resto apenas por ser branco e cinza em um fundo preto.

"Aqui é o bebê, Kate e Rick."

Os olhos de Kate estavam fixados na tela, arregalados em espanto, e ela ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado. Rick levantou a mão de Kate e a beijou. Ela sentiu algo molhado em seus dedos e olhou para seu marido. Ele estava chorando e por isso ela começou a chorar também. Eles estavam fungando e rindo, ambos fascinados pelo que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo parece bem, podemos ver o coração batendo na tela, aqui." A doutora apontou para uma pequena parte em movimento na tela. "Está forte, muito bom. Agora vamos ouvir o batimento," a doutora disse a eles, mexendo em três botões na máquina. A whooshing noise encheu a sala e a Dra. Kowalewski assentiu em aprovação. "Parece bom também."

"Parabéns," Susan disse calorosamente, enquanto pressionava alguns botões na máquina e imprimia algumas cópias da captura de tela.

"Ah, Susan, sou eu quem diz isso!" Dra. Kowalewski brincou. " _Vitayemo(3),_ Kate e Rick," ela os parabenizou de novo.

" _Spasyb i_ , _Doktor_ ," Kate a agradeceu, enquanto a Dr. Kowalewski apertava sua outra mão com um grande sorriso .

* * *

Rick beijou a bochecha de Kate ao deixá-la na entrada do Café Orlin no East Village. Ele sussurrou, "Te amo, mamãe," no ouvido dela e não saiu rápido o suficiente para evitar o tapa que ela deu em seu peito. Ele apenas riu e agarrou Kate para um adeus apropriado, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, colocou as mãos envolta do pescoço dele enquanto ele a segurou pelos quadris e encostou seus lábios nos dela.

"Castle, solte ela!", Rick quase derrubou Kate ao ouvir a voz a de Lanie. "Saia daqui, só garotas agora!" Lanie o encarou batendo o pé na calçada com suas mãos nos quadris e um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, Lanie. Desculpe, Lanie. Tchau, Lanie." Ele sorriu. "Tchau, Kate."

As duas responderam juntas, "Adeus, Writer Boy(4)!" - "Tchau, Rick."

"Agora, vamos entrar, estou faminta!" Kate riu e seguiu Lanie para dentro do restaurante. Elas sentaram-se, e Lanie deixou sua bolsa com Kate enquanto ia ao banheiro, dizendo, "Vou querer o mesmo que você", sobre o ombro.

Uma atendente veio até a mesa e anotou os pedidos de duas saladas com queijo halloumi e molho picante agridoce e dois copos de água. Kate esperou que ela desaparecesse dentro da cozinha antes de tirar o envelope com as fotos do ultrassom de sua bolsa e colocar uma cópia da foto sobre a mesa. Ela guardou o envelope novamente e sentou sobre as mãos para acalmar seu nervosismo.

"Ok, o que está acontecendo de tão importante que nós precisamos almoçar juntas hoje quando eu tenho um corpo me esperan…" Lanie parou no meio da frase enquanto sentava e olhava para a foto. "Ah, meu Deus!" Kate não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto quando Lanie olhou da imagem para ela e dela novamente para a imagem.

"Isso é… Isso é o que eu acho que é?" Lanie se levantou para abraçar Kate.

"Sim. Parabéns, titia Lanie." Kate também se levantou e as duas amigas se abraçaram.

"Aah!" Lanie guinchou, "Estou tão feliz por você!" Kate riu e elas se sentaram de novo. "Vamos, me conte tudo! Quando, o quê, como?"

"Lanie," Kate ainda estava rindo, "Eu tenho mesmo que explicar de onde vem os bebês para você?" Lanie fingiu um olhar irritado na direção de Kate quando a garçonete chegou com os pedidos.

* * *

1 _babusya; em ucraniano, significa avó._

2 _varenyky; massa cozida recheada típica da Ucrânia._  
3 _Vitayemo; em ucraniano, significa parabéns._  
4 _Writer Boy; literalmente, menino escritor, um dos apelidos de Lanie para Castle._


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan foi até a mesa de Esposito e perguntou, "Quando Fernando Thorne vai chegar?" Ele deu a Esposito uma xícara de café fresco, com desenho na espuma. Esposito assentiu em agradecimento antes de revirar olhos para seu parceiro.

"Você é inacreditável, cara." Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não tenho certeza, deve chegar logo, eu dei a ele meu cartão na cena do crime e pedi que ele viesse essa manhã.

"Então, no interrogatório, vamos fingir que não sabemos quem mais trabalha no café?" Ryan perguntou.

"É. Ele estava quieto lá; quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer primeiro."

O barulho do elevador chamou a atenção dos dois. Um policial entrou com um homem inquieto, na faixa dos vinte anos, seu cabelo preto preso cuidadosamente em um rabo de cavalo na altura da nuca. Seus olhos perambularam pela grande sala como se estivesse absorvendo cada detalhe. Ele estava usando um colete com o símbolo do Boulevard Café no peito, seu casaco em seus braços. Os detetives se levantaram e foram encontrá-lo na porta da sala de interrogação.

"Fernando Thorne?" Ryan perguntou, e o homem assentiu. Ryan apontou para a sala de interrogação. "Por favor entre e sente-se."

"Obrigado, Miller," Esposito acenou para o policial, que fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Sr. Thorne," Ryan começou, "Obrigado por vir à delegacia nesta manhã. Como você sabe, estamos investigando o assassinato de Roberta Gussie, sua chefe. Você poderia nos falar sobre ela?"

"Uh, claro," ele deu de ombros. "Nana não é uma pessoa fácil de se conhecer logo de cara. Oh… era. Bem, ela não era uma pessoa sociável. Ela basicamente nunca ia para a parte principal do café, a menos que estivéssemos com poucos funcionários. Quando ela contratou Penny para ser a nossa gerente, eu vi Nana apenas, tipo, uma ou duas vezes por semana."

"Ok. Quem mais trabalha com você?" Ryan perguntou.

"Penny, como já disse. Ela foi contratada oito ou nove meses atrás, eu acho?"

"Como a Penny é?" Esposito interveio.

"Bem chata. Tipo, ela não saia comigo e com Jack para beber depois do trabalho, nunca. Mas ela parecia ok no trabalho; ela era justa e tal."

"Uhuh." Ryan escreveu em seu bloco de notas. "Quem é Jack?"

"É, Jack Lopez?" Esposito observou Fernando quando este se mexeu, ficando tenso e virando um pouco o rosto quando corou. "Ele é o sobrinho da Nana."

Esposito e Ryan olharam um para outro e ambos escreveram em seus blocos de anotações. "Ele era o outro barista do café, até Nana despedi-lo, tipo, dois dias atrás. Nós somos muito próximos."

"Quão próximos, Fernando?" Esposito perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Tipo, uh… melhores amigos?" Esposito fez uma expressão de descrença. "Ok, veja, se ele não tivesse uma namorada eu o convidaria para sair."

Ryan assentiu, entendendo, antes de perguntar, "Você conhece a namorada dele?"

"Na verdade não, só a vi algumas vezes mas somos amigos no MyFace."

"Qual o nome dela?"

"Henrietta Trevino."

"Isso é ótimo, obrigado. Há alguém mais que trabalhe no café?" Ryan continuou.

"Oh, sim. Desmond. Ele é o cozinheiro. Ele é um cara bem legal, sempre cuidando de mim e do Jack. E os ovos Benedict dele, ai meu… vocês tem provar."

"Como Desmond reagiu ao fato de que vocês não são pagos há semanas?" Esposito perguntou.

"Oh, ele está bravo com a Nana, mas ele se certificou de que Jack e eu tivéssemos dinheiro suficiente para pagar o aluguel. Ele e Nana eram separados, sabe? Deve ter sido estranho continuar trabalhando juntos."

Dessa vez, foram as sobrancelhas de Ryan que se levantaram, e ele olhou para Esposito, que assentiu.

"Última pergunta, Fernando," Esposito disse, tentando manter o foco da homem. "Onde você estava ontem a noite entre 22:00 e 00:00?"

"Uh, eu estava em casa, por quê?"

"Alguém pode confirmar isso?"

"Bem, eu estava saqueando o Emerald Nightmare com minha guilda no World of Warcraft até a meia noite, então… pelo menos 29 deles estavam lá comigo no chat por voz, e quem mais estivesse online."

Esposito e Ryan se olharam ao mesmo tempo e assentiram. Ryan estendeu a mão para Fernando, "Obrigado mais uma vez por ter vindo. Isso é tudo que precisamos por agora. Entraremos em contato se precisarmos perguntar mais alguma coisa, e você pode nos ligar se lembrar de alguma coisa pertinente ao caso."

"Oh, ok. É só isso? Cara, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria."

Vikram bateu na porta, abrindo-a o suficiente para colocar sua cabeça. "Pessoal, prontos para ver os vídeos das câmeras?" Ryan se levantou e o seguiu.

"Claro, estamos indo," Esposito respondeu e virou-se para Fernando para apertar sua mão, "Por favor espere aqui até que o policial Miller venha te buscar para te levar até a saída."

* * *

Na sala de TI, Vikram estalou os dedos e flexionou os braços. "Então, eu consegui acessar todas as câmeras das proximidades e a imagem mais útil é a da loja ao lado do café."

Ele deu play e continuou enquanto o vídeo passava na tela. "É do outro lado do beco, mas a câmera aponta para o café, e você pode ver o canto do prédio, aqui," ele apontou. Os detetives assentiram.

"Às 22:24, alguém entra no beco. Note como a bolsa parece vazia."

"É um homem ou uma mulher?" Ryan perguntou. "É difícil dizer."

"Neste momento não é fácil identificar, mas quando voltam para o beco às 22:46…" Ele avançou o vídeo até a hora exata e parou. "A bolsa está cheia e a pessoa se vira, se misturando com um grupo de pessoas. No entanto, a pessoa olha direto para a câmera."

Ele selecionou uma parte da tela e ampliou para que se pudesse ver o rosto. "Parece uma mulher," Esposito disse.

"Vikram, esse é o melhor ângulo?" Ryan perguntou.

"Sim, infelizmente. Eu já estou rodando a imagem pelo programa de reconhecimento facial, mas não tenho certeza se é o suficiente para conseguir alguma coisa." Ele deu de ombros.

"Ok." Ryan assentiu. "Nos mantenha informados, cara, obrigado."

"Claro!" Os detetives se preparavam para sair da sala novamente mas foram parados por Castle, que entrava carregando caixas de pizza.

"Esse é um possível suspeito?" Castle perguntou, se aproximando da tela para ver melhor.

"Depende. Você pediu com abacaxi, azeitonas e o do-..."

"Dobro de jalapenos, sim Espo, não me esqueci, não se preocupe." Castle sorriu.

"Vamos tirar isso de perto do caro equipamento tecnológico., por favor…" Vikram tentou levar Castle para fora da sala.

"Mas eu quero olhar!"

Vikram continuou tentando arrastar Castle para fora, "Você pode, quando não tiver pizzas engorduradas nas mãos, parece criança."

Ryan piscou ao ouvir o comentário de Vikram e Esposito estava prestes a dizer algo indignante quando foi cutucado por Ryan, que estava apontado para Castle. O rosto do escritor mudou para um sorriso bobo antes que ele pudesse evitar, e Ryan e Esposito se entreolharam. Assim que entraram na copa fecharam as portas e se juntaram a Castle.

"Ok, nós temos a essa monstruosidade aqui para o Zito, uma Fiorentina para Vikram, chicken supreme - sem cebolas - para Ryan, e pepperoni para mim!" Ele se virou e encontrou os três muito próximos a ele olhando-o de forma estranha. "Que foi? Gente?"

Esposito deu um tapa na cabeça de Castle. "Cara, o que está acontecendo com você hoje?"

"É, você está mais agitado que o normal," Ryan continuou, enquanto Castle passava a mão sobre a cabeça com uma careta no rosto.

"Agitado ou desajeitado?" Vikram riu. Com essas palavras todos pararam imediatamente e viraram-se para olhá-lo.

Esposito falou primeiro. "Ah não. Você não disse isso. Sério, por quê?"

"Não funciona assim, cara. Você não zoar com ele até que a gente termine de zoar você," Ryan balançou a cabeça. "Ainda estamos zoando ele, então é melhor você se acostumar. Tem muitos anos pela frente."

Castle se ocupou com sua pizza, escondedo um sorriso largo com uma grande mordida. "De qualquer forma," ele falou, com a boca cheia, "Vocês já trouxeram alguém para interrogar?"

"Sim, o barista que não foi demitido já esteve aqui, nós emitimos um alerta para o barista que foi demitido, que ao que parece é sobrinho da vítima, e o cozinheiro vai chegar em vinte minutos."

"Legal, ele é um suspeito?"

"Bem, sim, acontece que ele e a vítima eram divorciados, então…" Ryan limpou seu queixo com um guardanapo. "Oh, Vikram, você pode imprimir a imagem da pessoa que aparece no vídeo? Nós queremos mostrar para ele, caso ele possa identificá-la."

Vikram assentiu, gema de ovo escorrendo de sua pizza para seu queixo e em sua gravata. "Sim, claro, sem problema."

* * *

Ele pediram ao policial Miller para colocar Desmond Olsen na sala de interrogação dois enquanto eles terminavam de comer o que podiam daquelas enormes pizzas. "Sobrou bastante para levar para casa para jantar." Vikram disse com um sorriso animado.

"É, a minha sobrou. Boa sorte com a sua, cara, vai acabar em uma hora," Esposito riu enquanto os dois saiam da sala.

"Ei, Castle? Você poderia ir até a sala de observação? Quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer depois."

"Ok, Ryan," Ele respondeu, intrigado.

Castle entrou, se ajeitando na sala de observação. Ele olhou em volta com um leve sorriso, memórias de outras interrogações e pessoas com quem ele já dividiu a sala dançando em sua mente. As várias vezes em que ele ficou ali observando com o Capitão Montgomery antes da Beckett permitir que ele entrasse na sala de interrogação, as poucas vezes com a dura Capitã Gates, e a única vez - depois do horário - que ele conseguiu dar uns amassos na Beckett no precinto.

Sua reminiscência foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta da sala de interrogação, Ryan e Esposito entrando.

"Sr. Olsen, obrigado por vir."

Castle aproveitou o momento de silêncio para observar o suspeito. O homem afro-americano, barbeado e com cinquenta e poucos anos, parecia relativamente esguio. Castle decidiu que ele parecia que ele estava acostumado a ficar de pé por muitas horas enquanto cozinhava. Ele não tinha a aparência típica de um chef de cozinha; ele não tinha uma barriga grande ou braços flácidos. Castle lembrou-se novamente de Montgomery.

"Não sabia que tinha uma escolha."

Ryan ignorou o comentário e continuou, "Nós temos algumas perguntas, não deve demorar muito. Como você conheceu Roberta Gussie?"

"É complicado, eu e Nana."

Eles esperavam que ele continuasse, mas ele não disse mais nada. Ryan tentou encorajá-lo a falar, "Em que sentido?"

"Divorciados. E sócios."

"Entendo. Por quanto tempo vocês ficaram casados?"

"Nove anos até que os documentos foram oficializados alguns meses atrás, e nós namoramos por quatro anos antes disso, também. Nos conhecemos em um restaurante jamaicano no Harlem onde eu costumava trabalhar. Ela era garçonete e cuidava da mãe no tempo livre, e começamos a namorar. Quando a mãe dela morreu, Nana e eu saímos do restaurante e abrimos o Boulevard. Nos casamos dois anos depois."

Castle viu Esposito assentir e fazer anotações antes de levantar a cabeça. "Por que continuar no negócio depois que vocês se separaram?"

"Bem… veja, ela não queria comprar minha parte e eu não queria comprar a parte dela!" Castel podia ver Desmond começar a ficar frustrado com a situação. "E não podia simplesmente sair do negócio. Eu investi muito tempo e dinheiro naquele lugar."

"E na equipe…" Ryan tentou guiá-lo pela história.

"Sim, bem alguém tinha que pagá-los. Se ela não assumiria responsabilidade por isso, então eu teria que assumir. É minha culpa, de qualquer forma; se eu tivesse comprado a parte dela, ela não estaria acumulando dinheiro."

"E o Jack? Você está pagando a ele, mas não os outros."

Desmond levantou os olhos, "O que você sabe sobre o Jack?"

"Nós sabemos que você estava garantindo que ele recebesse o salário integral, mesmo quando Fernando e Penny não estavam."

Desmond grunhiu, "É parte da história, sim."

"Quer nos informar do resto?"

Desmond deu de ombros. Por trás do vidro, Castle sussurrou, "Não foi um pedido…"

"Jack é, uh… Ele é filha da Nana." Desmond suspirou. "Era um segredo de família em uma pequena família. Ele foi criado pela mãe da Nana, depois que Nana ficou grávida de um namorado, um traficante que morreu alguns meses depois."

"Então por que ela não gostava dele?"

"Ela me disse que ele se parecia com o antigo namorado, que sempre se pareceu com ele, e eu não sei, talvez ela tivesse flashbacks ou algo assim. Eu não insistia no assunto." Castle franziu o cenho enquanto Desmond continuava. "Nem todo mundo é adequado para ser mãe."

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Ryan perguntou onde Desmond estava na hora do crime. Ele pensou por um momento antes de responder. "Levei minha nova namorada para jantar, fui para o apartamento dela e fiquei por lá."

"Nós precisaremos do nome e endereço dela, e um número para contato por favor," Ryan anotou os detalhes com um aceno.

"Sr. Olsen, mais uma coisa. Você conhece essa pessoa?" Esposito mostrou a Desmond a imagem da câmera de segurança. O cozinheiro balançou a cabeça.

"Não, pelo menos pelo que eu consigo ver. Não é uma foto muito boa, não é?"

"É a melhor que temos." Esposito deu de ombros. "Obrigado pelo seu tempo, você pode ir."

Os detetives se levantaram enquanto Ryan terminava a entrevista. "Nós entraremos em contato se tivermos mais perguntas."

Eles foram até a sala de observação para falar com Castle, deixando Olsen na sala de interrogação, mas a outra sala estava vazia. Ryan bateu no braço de Esposito e apontou sobre seu ombro para o centro da sala principal onde Castle estava beijando Beckett.

Esposito grunhiu. "Tantas demonstrações de afeto no precinto…"

"Deixa disso, Javi, é fofo." Kevin sorriu.

Javier fez uma careta e cobriu os olhos com mãos. "Preciso ir vomitar."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate se separou de Rick lentamente, tirou os braços que estavam em volta do pescoço dele e sorriu para ele. "Não pense que você pode se safar com uma recepção dessas toda vez que você estiver no precinto, Castle."

"Você tem certeza, Capitã? Você não parecia ter sido induzida a isso…" Ele sorriu para ela.

"Que isso gente, parem com isso," Ryan brincou enquanto ele e Esposito chegaram à porta da Capitã.

"É," Esposito gesticulou, "Ninguém pensa nas crianças?"

"Eu estou pensando nelas, o tempo todo!" Castle sorriu para eles antes desse sorriso sumir de seu rosto ao perceber o que havia dito.

"Cara, o que há com essa fixação ultimamente?" Ryan perguntou. Beckett passou por eles para abrir a porta de seu escritório e os rapazes a seguiram enquanto ela tirava as coisas de sua bolsa e se acomodava em sua mesa.

"Você está com bebês em seu cérebro, cara. Você está pior que o Kev quando ele e a Jenny estavam tentando engravidar." Esposito jogou-se em uma cadeira.

Castle deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar. "Com a Alexis deixando o ninho de vez, talvez eu esteja pensando mais nela esses dias."

Ryan parecia pensativo. "Acho que essa é a única coisa que não entendo sobre a vítima." Ele virou-se para Beckett, "Nós acabamos de interrogar o ex-marido da vítima, ele também era seu sócio, e ele ainda é o cozinheiro no café. Ele nos disse que o garçom que foi demitido era o filho da vítima, mas era um segredo de família. Ele foi criado como sobrinho dela, e nós não encontramos nada sobre ela ter irmãos."

Beckett franziu o cenho, "Estranho… pesquise isso mais a fundo. Talvez a vítima tenha uma irmã que tenha morrido quando ele era bebê."

Beckett olhou para Castle e ele viu a apreensão passar pelo rosto dela, vendo aquelas preocupações latentes de que ela não estaria presente na vida de seu próprio filho vir brevemente a tona. Ele moveu-se para trás da mesa dela para que pudesse colocar a mão no ombro dela enquanto passava.

"Desmond tem um grande motivo aqui, gente," Castle falou, de pé à esquerda de Beckett. "Nana, tendo se divorciado dele e provavelmente pedindo pensão, não queria comprar a parte dele do negócio…"

Beckett pegou a deixa de Castle: "...o qual, ao que parece, ela estava destruindo aos poucos…"

Castle se empoleirou na mesa, inclinando-se para o lado de Beckett enquanto ela ajeitava a postura e aproximava a cadeira dele, "Certo, e ele se recusou a sair porque investiu muito dinheiro e tempo nisso..."

Beckett colocou a mão na perna de Castle e ele estava sorrindo para ela enquanto ela terminava a frase que ele havia começado, "...Agora ela está morta, o negócio pode ter apenas um dono: Desmond."

"Exatamente," Castle inclinou-se ainda mais e deu um beijo em Beckett, fazendo os rapazes se alvoroçarem.

"Ugh, nojento!"

"Arrume um quarto!"

Beckett amassou um pedaço de papel e jogou em Esposito. "Chequem o álibi dele, se está tudo certo com o negócio deles. E tragam já o filho da vítima para interrogação."

"Pode deixar, chefe, já registramos um alerta," Esposito se virou e deixou o escritório de Beckett, a Capitã virou-se para o outro detetive.

"Ryan, o que você conseguiu com os vídeos?"

Kevin suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "Oh, nada de mais. Conseguimos a imagem de parte de um rosto, mas nada muito bom. Mostrei para Desmond, mas ele não reconheceu a pessoa."

"E quanto aos outros funcionários?"

"Penny e Fernando? Eu vou ligar para Fernando e pedir para que ele venha falar com a gente de novo. Penny só deu seu depoimento para o Espo na cena do crime, então ela logo vai vir aqui para confirmar, e podemos fazer mais algumas perguntas a ela também."

Beckett assentiu, satisfeita. "Continue nisso," ela sorriu, pegando alguns papéis do topo da pilha para dar uma olhada.

Assim que Ryan fechou a porta ela se virou para Castle com a cara fechada, "Preciso de café, Castle. Agora."

"Qualquer coisa para minha magnífica esposa!" Volto logo." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa para beijar o rosto bravo dela e se afastou com um sorriso largo, do tipo que ele sabia que ela iria corresponder.

Seus lábios se curvaram, "Descafeinado não."

"Oh. Mas…"

Uma sobrancelha elegante se curvou em sua testa, "Eu tenho permissão para beber uma xícara por dia. Faça valer a pena, Rick."

Ele se levantou, arrumou a postura, bateu na lapela de sua jaqueta numa tentativa de parecer ofendido. "Como se eu fosse fazer um café ruim. Hmph!" Ele empinou o nariz e saiu da sala, conseguindo segurar a porta antes que batesse. Ela riu sozinha e balançou a cabeça enquanto começa a ler o documento a sua frente.

* * *

Enquanto a Capitã Beckett tomava um gole de seu maravilhoso café não descafeinado (com uma quantidade insana de corações desenhados na espuma), Penny Yang era escoltada para dentro da delegacia pelo policial Miller e foi seguida para dentro da sala de interrogação pelos detetives Ryan e Esposito. Castle entrou no momento em que Ryan estava fechando a porta e se empoleirou na beira do sofá do lado oposto da sala, de frente para os três.

Depois de apresentar seus parceiros, Esposito a cumprimentou. "Obrigado por vir Srta. Yang."

"Por favor, me chame de Penny," ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

""Nós temos algumas perguntas para complementar aquilo que te perguntei na cena do crime. Algumas podem ser repetidas, mas espero que não se importe. Primeiramente, você pode dizer onde você estava ontem a noite entre 22:00 00:00?"

"Sim, eu _sempre_ falo com minha avó pelo Skype ou Facetime às 22:00 nos domingos à noite. Ela mora em Pequim; eles estão em outro fuso horário, que está doze horas atras do nosso. Nós conversamos por trinta minutos, depois me arrumei para ir para cama e dormi às 23:00."

"Obrigado," Esposito sorriu. "Nós temos uma foto de um potencial suspeito, você poderia olhar e me dizer se você reconhece essa pessoa?" Ela assentiu e Esposito mostrou a ela a foto.

Penney balançou a cabeça quase instantaneamente. "Desculpe, não. Eu não reconheço essa pessoa. Isso é do lado de fora do café? Eu não estou entendendo esse ângulo."

"Sim, é da loja em frente ao beco?"

"Oh," ela disse sem expressão. "Eu não presto muita atenção nesse lado da rua porque eu sempre vou para o café pelo outro lado. Eu prefiro fazer esse caminho saindo do metrô."

Esposito olhou para Castle por sobre o ombro, ele havia inclinado a cabeça para o lado e parecia tentar desvendar a mulher.

"Posso ir agora? Eu tenho uma consulta com meu terapeuta." Ela começou a torcer as mãos em seu colo. "Ir trabalhar hoje de manhã mas não trabalhar de verdade… não é fácil para mim, lidar com uma mudança repentina em minha rotina."

"Ok, Penny, tudo bem. Nós temos o que precisamos," Ryan deu um sorriso reconfortante."Obrigado por ter vindo até aqui."

Esposito se levantou e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até a saída, deixando Ryan e Castle na sala de entrevista. "Ela é boa com alguns detalhes, mas outros nem tanto…" Castle franziu o cenho. "Deve ser difícil viver com algo desse tipo."

"É, acho que sim. Ela parece estar lidando bem com isso, apesar de tudo." Ryan encolheu os ombros, "Uma pena ela não ter reconhecido a pessoa do vídeo."

"Eu aposto no Fernando," Castle disse enquanto deixava a sala de entrevista. Ele estava indo para o escritório de Beckett até que viu a policial Bailey batendo na porta da Capitã. Lembrando de sua promessa de trazer café ele mudou de direção e foi para a copa, abrindo um saco de café e fazendo sua mágica com a máquina de café. Quando ele chegou a porta do escritório de Beckett, Bailey estava para sair.

"Policial Bailey, um café preto, sem açúcar, como prometido." Ele segurou a xícara para ela com um sorriso divertido e ela quase arrancou a xícara das mãos dele.

"Oh, obrigada!" Ela tomou um gole e soltou um suspiro contente antes de virar-se para Beckett. "Agora sei porque você o mantém por perto, Senhora."

Beckett apenas riu e pegou outro arquivo da pilha.

* * *

Ryan cuprimentou o policial Miller quando o encontrou no elevador com Fernando Thorne a seu lado. "Obrigado, Miller, te devo uma cerveja depois de te manter tão ocupado hoje."

"Que isso, Detetive," ele riu. "Você me livrou de ter que ajudar o departamento de roubo, então não me deve nada!"

"Oi, Fernando," Ryan cumprimentou o rapaz, "Obrigado por vir até a delegacia novamente."

"Sem problema, eu estava só refinando ingredientes para poção."

Ryan o seguiu até a sala de interrogação com um olhar confuso no rosto. "Você quer dizer, tipo em Harry Potter?"

"Não, cara, em World of Warcraft!" Fernando sentou-se balançando a cabeça, rindo baixo. "Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu tenho uma foto de uma imagem tirada de um vídeo perto do café; é alguém que pensamos que possa ser o assassino."

"Ok," Fernando assentiu, ajeitando a postura, seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Vamos ver."

Ryan deu a ele a imagem e esperou enquanto ele olhava cuidadosamente. "Eu…" Ele franziu a testa.

"Você reconhece a pessoa?'

"Bem… Eu acho que pode ser a namorada do Jack, parece com a Henrietta."

Ryan olhou suas anotações. "Henrietta Trevino?"

"É." Fernando assentiu. "Isso mesmo."

* * *

"Identificamos a pessoa da imagem!" Ryan disse enquanto voltava para a sala principal. Ele pulou em sua cadeira e só não rolou pela sala porque Castle agarrou o braço da cadeira. "Obrigado, Castle. Oh, hey, você pode chamar o Miller e pedir a ele que venha buscar o Fernando? Obrigado." Castle assentiu e se empoleirou na mesa vazia do Detetive Saunders, pegando o telefone da mesa para fazer uma ligação interna.

"Quem é, cara?" Esposito perguntou quando Ryan saiu de sua cadeira e foi até o quadro, tirando a tampa da caneta no caminho. Distraída pelo tumulto, Beckett parou no caminho de volta para seu escritório para juntar-se a eles e se atualizar sobre o caso.

"Henrietta Trevino, namorada de Jack Lopez." Ryan escreveu no quadro com um sorriso triunfante. "Eu vou atualizar o alerta. Já que Lopez sumiu, ela provavelmente está com ele."

"E," Castle interviu, "A bolsa que ela estava carregando no vídeo parecia bem vazia em um momento e muito cheia no outro. E se o dinheiro que estava espalhado pelo escritório foi o que ela deixou para trás?"

Beckett grunhiu. "Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar agora."

O telefone na mesa de Ryan tocou e ele se mexeu para atender. "Ryan. Sim, ok… para confirmar, as digitais na arma do crime correspondem ao registro para Henrietta Trevino. Sim, isso é muito bom, obrigado por ligar. Você poderia mandar um relatório preliminar por e-mail, por favor? Obrigado. Ótimo, tchau."

Ele abriu a base de dados, digitou o nome dela, e o registro apareceu na tela. Os outros juntaram-se atrás dele para ler.

Beckett apoiou a mão na mesa enquanto lia em voz alta, "Apenas uma acusação por invasão e arrombamento de propriedade. Não é muito."

"Mas é o suficiente," Esposito disse quando o telefone em sua mesa começou a tocar.

"Esposito," Ele respondeu quando pegou o telefone. "Hey, Lanie. Mhm. Ok. Sim, a perícia ligou agora há pouco para Ryan, as digitais no relógio correspondem às da namorada do garçom para o qual emitimos um alerta. Sim, obrigado, chica. Até mais."

Ele se virou e viu os outros três com olhares de expectativa. "A arma do crime foi definitivamente o relógio. Lanie disse que o primeiro golpe foi provavelmente acidental ou de raspão, mas depois disso foi definitivamente deliberado."

"Eu imagino se-" Ryan foi interrompido pelo barulho de seu celular. "Ryan. JFK? Sim, estamos a caminho. Não, não prenda, só fique de olho neles. A menos que eles estejam prestes a embarcar. Ok, sim. Obrigado!"

Ryan passou a chamada inteira tentando colocar seu casaco, enquanto Esposito reunia alguns policiais para acompanhá-los ao aeroporto. Beckett e Castle pegaram seus casacos e a bolsa dela no escritório. "Hey, posso dirigir?" Castle perguntou.

"Não, Castle." Beckett olhou para o rosto dele enquanto eles entravam no elevador e riu. "Mas, vou deixar você ligar as luzes e a sirene."


	5. Chapter 5

Em um escritório em algum lugar no labirinto do Terminal Um do aeroporto JFK, dois grupos de seguranças estavam agitados. Um senso de antecipação estava no ar, a vontade de capturar verdadeiros criminosos era palpável.

"Ok, Espo, você entra com o primeiro grupo, Ryan com o segundo, juntem alguns policiais e vamos ver se conseguimos encontrá-los." Beckett ordenou. "Sigam o protocolo à risca, por favor; usem nomes, não códigos. Não é o canal da polícia - qualquer pessoa pode estar escutando - então vamos ser profissionais."

Os rapazes entraram no aeroporto com a segurança local, enquanto Beckett ficou para cumprimentar o chefe da segurança e esperar uma resposta dos outros. Ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé, e Castle começou a ficar inquieto também.

"Eles poderão nos mandar mensagens por rádio se eles forem mais longe?" ele perguntou para o chefe da segurança.

O homem disse para não se preocupar, os rádios tem cobertura suficiente para todo o aeroporto. Castle grunhiu e colocou as mãos no bolso em resposta.

O walkie-talkie que estava na mesa chiou e os três viraram ao ouvir o som, esperando uma voz para atualizá-los. "Ryan. Ryan para Beckett, câmbio"

Beckett pegou o rádio e respondeu, "Beckett. Beckett na escuta, pode falar."

"Ryan para Beckett, os suspeitos não estão na área de check-in, repetindo não estão na área de check-in. Nós estamos indo para a área de embarque agora. Alguma ideia de qual voo ele podem estar? Câmbio."

"Beckett para Ryan, espere." Kate tirou o dedo do botão de transmissão e olhou para Castle com a sobrancelha levantada. "Bem?"

Rick franziu a testa e olhou para o canto da sala. Ele começou a andar de um lado para outro na sala, tirou as mãos do bolso e as colocou no quadril. Ele olhou para Beckett de repente e estalou os dedos.

"Jamaica!" Beckett inclinou a cabeça e esperou uma explicação. "Desmond conheceu Nana em um espaço/restaurante jamaicano onde trabalharam no Harlem. E se Jack é realmente o filho da Nana, mesmo tendo sido criado como seu sobrinho, ele saberia que tem sangue jamaicano!"

O chefe da segurança olhou para os dois estupefato.

"Huh." Ele começou a digitar algo no computador e abriu a escala de voos, Beckett foi para trás da mesa ver.

"Beckett. Beckett para Ryan, câmbio."

"Ryan na escuta, pode falar."

"Beckett para Ryan, atenção, próximo avião saindo do portão onze, repetindo portão um-um, indo para Kingston, Jamaica, câmbio."

"Ryan para Beckett, entendido, desligando."

O chefe da segurança estava saindo da sala, "Vamos", ele disse por sobre o ombro, "Nós podemos chegar lá mais rápido que eles, vamos."

Ele pulou em um carrinho de golfe que estava por perto e girou a chave para ligá-lo, esperando para que Beckett sentasse no banco do passageiro e saindo assim que Castle subiu no banco traseiro.

"Essa coisa não tem uma sirene melhor?" Castle estremeceu ao ver o emissor de ruídos brancos que estava produzindo um suave e patético som. Ninguém percebia que eles estavam tentando passar por um aglomerado de pessoas indo de um lado para outro.

"Não." o chefe respondeu.

"E um giroflex?"

"Nós só podemos usar laranja, não somos a polícia!"

"Não, mas eu sou… Castle, fique de pé e comece a fazer barulho."

Rick olhou para Kate. "Sério?"

"Sim! Grite polícia de Nova York ou algo do tipo!"

Castle subiu no banco segurando-se na barra a qual a luz laranja estava presa e limpou a garganta. "Polícia de Nova York! Mexam-se! Por favor saiam do caminho! Polícia de Nova York passando!"

Enquanto retomava o fôlego ele ouviu Beckett rindo e ele a cutucou com seu pé. "Não ria de mim, qual é! Me ajude! Mostre seu distintivo ou algo assim!"

Agora o chefe de segurança estava balançando a cabeça, tentando não rir enquanto apertava a pequena buzina, com Castle gritando e Beckett mostrando o distintivo. Do outro lado eles podiam ver Ryan e Esposito com os seguranças e os policiais tentando passar pela segurança do aeroporto.

Kate tirou o walkie-talkie de seu cinto, "Beckett. Beckett para Ryan e Esposito. Nos sigam rapazes, vamos passar pela multidão. Nós só conseguimos chegar a 17 quilômetros por hora, vocês vão nos alcançar. Desligando."

No portão sete o número de pessoas havia diminuído consideravelmente, e o dois grupos estavam quase alcançando o carrinho de golfe. Castle havia parado de gritar e estava sentando no banco, sem fôlego. Esposito subiu no carro e ajoelhou-se no banco olhando para frente, seus olhos escaneando o terminal.

"Encontrei Lopez, à uma hora (1)," ele murmurou. Beckett assentiu, rastreando a área e encontrando o suspeito.

"Cadê a namorada?" ela perguntou.

Castle, ainda virado para trás, cutucou Esposito com a mão, "Henrietta, dez horas." Esposito olhou para as suas dez mas não conseguia vê-la, então ele olhou virou para Castle e olhou para a direção que o escritor estava encarando.

"Idiota, são quatro pra mim. Ryan!" Seu assobio urgente chegou ao seu parceiro, que desviou com seu grupo de seguranças e foi direto para Henrietta, detendo-a rapidamente.

Esposito pulou do carrinho de golfe e agarrou Jack, algemando-o e lendo para ele seus direitos.

"Hey," Jack protestou, "Nós vamos perder nosso voo."

Esposito fez uma cara de desgosto. "Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?" Ele balançou a cabeça, soltando um pesado suspiro. "Nesse caso, como eu disse, você tem o direito de permanecer calado."

* * *

Tendo os arrastado por todo o terminal, Ryan e Esposito entregaram os suspeitos para os policiais. Foram colocados em carros separados, os policiais levaram o casal para o precinto para serem fichados. "Bom trabalho, rapazes," Beckett sorriu.

"Obrigada, Capitã," Ryan sorriu.

Esposito olhou para seu relógio, "Oh, ei, está tarde, quase 19:00. Você deveria ir para casa, Capitã." Ele deu a ela um sorriso exageradamente doce e Beckett estreitou os olhos.

"É, você está seguindo uma rotina, Beckett, você já está atrasada para ir para casa…" Ryan usou sua melhor 'voz de pai', e ele e Esposito olharam com expectativa para Castle.

"Não discuta," Castle declarou. "Vamos, querida!" Kate encarou sua equipe mas não impediu que seu marido a guiase para o carro, dando aos rapazes um joinha enquanto dava a volta no carro e pulou no banco do passageiro quando o motor foi ligado.

Quando Beckett saiu com o carro os rapazes começar a discutir como eles deveriam interrogar os suspeitos. "Nós sabemos que não foi o cara, Ryan, então não faria sentido falar com ele primeiro."

"Mas porque nós sabemos disso, será uma interrogação curta, e nós só teríamos que checar o álibi"

"Mas nós podemos deixá-lo esperando…" Eles chegaram ao carro e ficaram cada um de um lado, talking beside the hood.

"Não, cara, isso é inútil. A menos que ele tenha instigado o crime, provavelmente não sabe de quase nada. Nós devemos ser capazes de prendê-lo, pelo menos, por ser cúmplice..

Esposito franziu o cenho, "Por que não pegamos um cada? Quem pegar o cara pode ir para a interrogação da mulher quando acabar."

Ryan assentiu um pouco, "É, parece bom. Jokenpô? Quem perder fica com a mulher." Um homem que estava passando por perto ouviu o final da conversa e se virou para olhar, olhando para Ryan com um olhar de desgosto enquanto se apressava.

* * *

"Então, Sr. Lopez, deixa eu ver se entendi. Sua namorada apareceu no seu apartamento nesta manhã, com uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro, e você não achou isso estranho?" Detetive Ryan inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava para o suspeito. "Você fez a mala e foi para o aeroporto com ela?"

"Não, cara, nós não fomos logo de cara… tínhamos que celebrar nossa boa sorte, se entende o que eu estou falando…"

Respirar fundo foi a única coisa que impediu Ryan de dar uma revirada de olhos que deixaria Beckett orgulhosa. "E por quanto tempo vocês... 'celebraram'?"

"Uhm, por umas duas horas? Depois tivemos que descobrir uma forma de guardar o dinheiro." Jack pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Oh, ei, você tirou nossas malas do avião? Porque tem algumas coisas lá que quero guardar."

"Sim, elas foram tiradas do avião pelos funcionários do aeroporto, "Ryan confirmou. "No entanto, suas malas e todo seu conteúdo são evidências nesse caso, então duvido muito que você as verá nos próximos três anos."

Jack se recostou na cadeira, as algemas chacoalhando na mesa a sua frente.

* * *

"Vamos repassar os acontecimentos, Srta. Trevino. Você foi caminhar na noite passada, não tem ideia de por qual caminho seguiu, e foi parar na casa de sua mãe. Depois você ligou para seu namorado antes de ir dormir." Esposito levantou os olhos de suas anotações, encarando a mulher a sua frente.

Ela deslizou na cadeira o máximo que as algemas permitiam, completamente à vontade. "É, foi isso."

Esposito se levantou e começou a andar vagarosamente pela sala. "Eu vou te contar uma história, Henrietta. Começa assim: Era uma vez, um cara que foi demitido do emprego. Ao invés de lutar para mantê-lo ele achou melhor deixar de lado. Mas sua namorada leva para o lado pessoal em nome dele e decide fazer alguma coisa sobre o assunto."

Ele parou atrás dela e esperou que ela se virasse para continuar. "Ela decide que vingança é o melhor remédio para essa doença em particular, então ela vai até o local de trabalho de seu namorado e confronta o gerente dele. Palavras são trocadas, acusações, ameaças. Socos. Até mesmo um relógio de parede decorativo." Henrietta virou-se para frente e começou a encarar suas mãos.

Esposito sentou-se novamente e pegou um saco de evidência que havia trazido consigo. "Nós encontramos essa luvas na casa de sua mãe. As fibras dessas luvas combinam com as que achamos na cena do crime, e há sangue nelas. Com o sangue de quem vai combinar, Henrietta?"

Ela continuou sentada e concentrando-se em suas mãos, cutucando o polegar direito com o esquerdo.

"Com o seu?" Esposito disse. "Com o de sua mãe?" Ele inclinou-se, "Com o da mãe de Jack?"

Henrietta olhou para o detetive. "Jack não tem mãe. Foi criado pela avó."

"Sim, ele foi. Mas ele tem uma mãe… bem, na verdade, ele tinha uma mãe. Até que você a matou e roubou seu dinheiro." Os olhos de Henrietta se arregalaram ao olhar para Esposito em descrença.

"Olha, eu não sabia! E tenho certeza que ele também não, cara!" Ela começou a abanar as mãos, sua voz aumentando de tom e volume a cada palavra. "Não conte a ele,droga, não conte a ele! Por favor! Não conte a ele! Droga, isso iria acabar com ele com certeza! Não…"

Esposito bateu com a mão na mesa. "Já chega!" Ele a interrompeu. "Pare com isso. Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu naquele escritório. Passo a passo. E quando terminar veremos por quanto tempo você ficará na cadeia."

* * *

"...uma confissão completa? Isso é fantástico! Obrigada, Espo. Bom trabalho hoje, agradeça Ryan por mim. Sim, você também. Boa noite." Kate desligou o celular e o largou sobre a mesa de centro e se recostou nos braços Rick.

"Outro caso finalizado pela melhor equipe de Nova york." Rick suspirou com satisfação e Kate sorriu em seu ombro. "Oh, no meio de toda essa agitação você não me contou como foi seu almoço com a Lanie."

"Foi ótimo," Kate levantou a cabeça dos ombros de Rick e sorriu. "Lanie está muito feliz pela gente, e quando disse que ela era a primeira a saber, ela chorou."

Rick fez um guincho calmo e sentimental e apertou o ombro de Kate. "Ela concordou que você ligasse pra ela quando tivesse dúvidas?"

Kate assentiu. "Claro, ela disse que seria uma honra. Me deixa mais calma saber que há uma outra médica para quem posso ligar caso não ache que seja algo sério o suficiente para ligar para a Dra. Kowalewski. Não que ela fosse se importar, mas quando estou me sentindo ansiosa sobre alguma coisa com o bebê, sei que me sentiria culpada em ligar para ela." Kate riu e balançou a cabeça. "Acho que só consigo pensar em bebês agora, Castle."

Rick virou o rosto dela para ele, "eu amo ver você pensando em bebês," ele disse antes de beijá-la.

Kate sorriu, "Acho que deveria te dar uma prêmio por não contar o segredo no precinto hoje… apesar de ter dado umas escorregadas, Rick."

"Eu preciso ser punido?" Ele olhou nos olhos dela com a maior seriedade. "Peladamente?"

"'Peladamente', não é uma palavra." Ela se desvencilhou dele e se levantou do sofá, indo para o quarto.

Castle ficou sentado com uma careta triste em seu rosto enquanto a via ir. "É sim! Advérbio de 'pelado'! Que significa: 'não estar coberto', ou 'sem esconder nada'." Enquanto ela andava lentamente, os quadris balançando enquanto desapareciam de sua vista, a careta desapareceu de seu rosto quando ele percebeu, "Hey! Você não respondeu minha pergunta!" Ele pulou do sofá, indo atrás dela no quarto.

* * *

Sistema utilizado para localização, no qual se utilizam as posições do ponteiro do relógio para indicar a posição de um objeto em relação ao observador, de maneira que meio-dia significa diretamente a frente, seis horas diretamente atrás, três horas a direita e nove horas a esquerda, sendo as outras horas utilizadas para variações no ângulo.

* * *

 _Revisão do original por honeyandvodka_

 _A 9ª temporada de Castle é produzida por Team Planet e pela equipe de escritores da 9ª temporada de Castle. A produtora executiva é encantadaa._

 _Para ver a lista completa de autores da temporada 9, por favor veja nosso perfil no ffnet._

 _Twitter: castleseason9_

 _Tumblr: castleseason9 ponto tumblr ponto com_

 _Agradecimento especial para castlefanfics pela divulgação._


End file.
